


Brat'ya i sestry i nedorazumeniya

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Party, Pole Dancing, angst only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Yurio and Yuuri are acting slightly suspicious when Victor returns to the rink after being sick. Now has a prequel as well.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. s dnem rozhdeniya moy angel

Victor woke up feeling better today. For the past week he had been suffering from fever. Yuuri had been very worried but Victor had forced him to go to practice. He slept most of the day any way. Makkachin had slept on his bed the entire five days when Victor had been beat. He had been profusely sweating and nauseated. Definitely not suitable for skating. Yuuri had not been as resistant to leaving Victor the second day. He had come back from the rink in an excellent mood. A giddy grin adorning his lips. He seemed to be texting a lot, not that Victor had noticed in his befuddled haze.

Yuuri stirred beside him before sitting up, a grin spreading on his face. He mustn’t have noticed that Victor was awake since he instantly jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Victor could hear the shower running moments later. He let himself flop against the bed. Yuuri would come for a morning cuddle when he was back. When Yuuri came out the shower he was buck naked. His skin and hair glistened from the water. Victor let out a pleased hum and whistled at Yuuri. The Japanese man blushed a dark shade of red before walking over to his lover. “Morning Vitya” he said softly. He planted a wet kiss on Victor’s head. 

“Feel any better?”he mumbled against Victor’s hair. Victor sighed happily and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come to practice today.” Yuuri nodded and planted a soft kiss on Victor’s cheek before walking back to the wardrobe. Victor couldn’t help but feel underwhelmed by the reaction. What was that? Shouldn’t Yuuri be pleased that his lover and coach was returning to the ice after being sick? He decided not to push and just to wait. Victor got dressed as well and kept on throwing little glances at Yuuri who seemed oblivious to the storm on confusion he had ignited in Victor’s mind. 

They cuddled up on the couch as they ate their breakfast, a show playing in the background. Victor sighed. He was so happy. He almost forgot the sliver of confusion he had felt this morning. As they made their way to the rink he noticed Yuuri was texting someone. Weird… Victor decided to stop thinking. When they arrived they were greeted by Yurio. “Katsudon!” Yurio shouted as he bounded over. Yakov was there as well. “Vitya, welcome back” he spoke. Victor walked up to his coach. “Your Yuuri and Yurio must have gotten whatever nasty illness you had, hmm” he stated in a gruff voice. 

Victor frowned. “What makes you say that?”he asked cautiously. Yakov gave him an unimpressed look. “Well, they haven’t been to practice in four days so I assumed they were sick to”. Victor could feel his stomach churn unpleasantly. Where had they gone? He looked behind him and saw Yuuri and Yurio laughing and talking in hushed voices. Excitement shone brightly in both of their eyes. Victor felt left out. He felt like he had missed out. He started to make his way over to them when Yurio pulled Yuuri somewhere and they left the rink. 

POV Yuuri  
Yuuri couldn’t believe that Yurio and him were actually doing this. Yurio had jokingly told him about this a while back. He knew Victor would adore it if they did this for his birthday. Yuuri had organised a big party. He wanted to truly make it a spectacle. Then Yurio had suggested this and he struggled to resist. Private pole dancing classes and general theatrics classes. It was a short program. On Monday, the first day that Victor had been sick Yurio had gotten them a few classes together with a few dance instructors. The instructor was slightly interesting...She was a very touchy woman. A lot like Victor in more ways than one. When she had first met them she had walked up to Yuuri and kissed him square on the mouth. “I-I-I’m engaged!”Yuuri had screeched. She had nodded and said “I know, pretty boy. Monogamy is boring. Tonight, my place?”Yuuri and Yurio had just sputtered.

It had been slightly awkward at first but soon the lessons were increasingly fun. Every day Yuuri laughed at Yurio being ‘sexy’. A part of him felt weird, but mostly he enjoyed himself. “Victor will loooooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeee it” Yuuri had started to yell after having some alcohol flow through him to loosen him up. “Honey, you need it” Vanya had said. Her eyes had gleamed just like Victor’s, they really did look alike or maybe Yuuri was projecting. Yurio had noticed too and even asked “you and Victor Moron Nikiforov related?”. She had stilled slightly before flashing a heart-shaped smile and laughing. “Mmm, maybe”. Vague. 

She was still touchy with Yuuri. Yurio started calling it a Nikiforov thing. The morning Victor felt better Yuuri didn’t know what to do since him and Yuuri were still preparing for Victor’s birthday routine that they were creating together. Yurio was hoping to shock Otabek as well and maybe make his crush more known to Kazakh. Yuuri didn’t mind in the slightest, in fact he thought it was heart-warming. He hoped Victor would love it and be surprised. Victor loved being surprised by Yuuri. He had had a quick shower and when he returned Victor had been awake. “Vitya” he had softy said and gave his lover some gentle kisses. He knew his Vitya appreciated it. 

He could feel nerves race though his veins. Yurio and Yuuri still had classes with Vanya today… Victor couldn’t find out yet since his birthday wasn’t for another two weeks. Yuuri tried not to notice the obvious confusion on his lover’s face when his reaction to Victor returning to rink today was rather underwhelming. Victor had no way of understanding why. The morning passed in a blur where Yuuri tried to keep calm and not give anything away. Victor occasionally sent him questioning glances but in the end he seemed distracted by cuddles and food.

On the way to the rink Yuuri furiously texted Yurio. The Russian was not pleased that Victor was returning today. “We can’t cancel the lesson” Yurio replied in full caps. Yuuri sighed. How was he going to sneak away from Victor the entire day? How could he leave the rink without questions. He could feel eyes on him and glanced up into bright blue ones. His lover’s eyes were sad and his smile looked a little too forced. Yuuri placed a kiss on both of his cheeks and sighed happily when some of the glumness in Victor’s eyes evaporated. 

At the rink Yurio ambushed Yuuri. Victor was talking to Yakov, Yuuri was watching Victor smile at the man. Yurio grabbed his arm and pulled Yuuri further. “What are we gonna do?”he asked, Yuuri sighed. “Uhm… One of us could pretend to be injured? A minor thing but a hospital visit? I could fall or something?”Yurio was nodding along at first but stopped when Yuuri mentioned himself falling. “It can’t be you who falls, Katsudon. Then Victor will be all over you and pouting and being sad. He won’t let you leave his side. Remember when you ate something to hot and burned your tongue? He checked the temperature on all of the food you ate for FOUR WHOLE DAYS and cried when you told him to stop”. 

By the end both of them were laughing. It was such a Victor thing to do. “Fine. You will fall. And then we can go to Vanya’s and give Victor an amazing birthday surprise!”Excitement shone in both of their eyes as they looked at each other. “The old man is gonna be so shocked and happy” Yurio laughed. Yurio was about to open his mouth when he noticed Victor come over. He quickly dragged Yuuri away. Yuuri glanced back and noticed the look of devastation on Victor’s face. He blew a fleeting kiss in his direction. Yurio dragged him further. The two continued to discuss what they would do. They would pretend that Yuuri was helping Yurio with his program and that Yurio would flub a jump and fall. They would come back after the lesson and say that everything is fine but that the wait was long. 

They walked back into the rink and Yuuri watched in awe as Victor landed a perfect quadruple lutz. Impressive. He whistled in Victor’s direction and smiled when the skater blushed happily. He skated over towards Yuuri as he stepped on the ice. He cupped his face and placed a kiss on his lips. “What are you going to work on, moye serdtse?” Yuuri swooned internally. ‘My heart’ was one of his favourite nicknames to be given. “Just helping Yurio” he said softly. Victor nodded and wished them good luck before starting to practice as well. 

Yuuri and Yurio practised and then Yurio nodded. He made to jump but instead crashed. The impact must have hurt slightly Yuuri realised. He skated up to the younger and crouched beside him. Yakov noticed and yelled “Yura, are you okay?”Yuuri turned around as Yurio pretended to be in quite a lot of pain on the ice. “He will be alright I think, I’ll take him to hospital”. Yuuri hoisted himself and Yurio up. He noticed Victor skating closer. “Should I come too?”He asked his blue eyes filled with concern. Yurio rolled his eyes, “no thank you old man. Your fiancée is enough. Not gonna waste two people’s practise time”. Victor looked like he wanted to object but Yuuri shushed him. “It will be fine, Vitya”.

Him and Yurio quickly left and made their way to the lesson. Vanya smirked when they came in. “Victor sure has good taste” Yurio heard her murmur when she saw Yuuri. His hair was ruffled slightly due to rushing, his glasses askew. Vanya pulled her platinum hair into a ponytail. Yuuri was shocked. She looked so much like Victor. Vanya noticed him staring and walked up to him until she was in front of him. “Like what you see, Katsuki?”she spoke in a sultry tone. Yuuri swallowed hard. He looked like a frightened dear she thought. A cute, frightened deer. She had to give it to her brother, he had picked a perfect boy to fall in love with. She sighed sadly, she hadn’t seen her brother since he was twelve. 

Victor POV  
Victor watched as Yuuri and Yuuri walked away. He felt small and tossed to the side. The feelings from this morning blossomed in his chest. Had Yurio really flubbed a jump? He didn’t do it often, especially not a salchow. He swallowed and felt tears prick in his eyes. It was fine. It was. He turned around and started practising again. He jumped and let the music surround him. He thought of Yuuri as he did his step sequence. He let himself get lost in the feeling of skating. He heard clapping and looked up at Yakov. “Beautiful, Vitya” he spoke. Victor smiled and nodded. 

He continued to practise. Yuuri and Yurio came back later that day saying something along the lines of the hospital being busy and traffic. Victor wasn’t sure if he believed it. Later when they were home and he was playing around with Makkachin Yuuri was in the dining room doing god knows what. He peeked through the door opening, Makka at his side. Yuuri was wrapping gifts. He seemed to have various packages everywhere. From what Victor could tell there were two sheets of paper, two other boxes, some markers, and then smaller boxes. And there was a card. “Victor!”Yuuri’s scandalized cry interrupted his thought processes. “Eh?”Victor asked. Yuuri glared although there was no anger there. “Don’t look at your presents, Vitya. It’s not your birthday yet. Ten more days.”Victor sighed. “Sorry, moya lyubov”. 

Yuuri hid all the presents and him and Victor sat on the couch. Slowly kisses were being shared until Yuuri was dragged off to their bedroom. The next ten days were normal. Victor started to forget about his fears and felt happy. He woke up on the day of his birthday to Yuuri places languid kisses on his neck. He let out breathy sighs of content. Yuuri smiled. “s dnem rozhdeniya moy angel”.Yuuri whispered into his ear. Victor’s heart swelled and he smiled widely. Sure Yuuri’s pronunciation was slightly of, but the sentiment was there. The morning was bliss, with Victor getting everything he wanted. His heart pounded happily as his body felt sated. Their skin clung together after their morning ‘activities’. 

“Anything else you want, love?”Yuuri said softly as he placed little kisses on Victor’s face. Victor was loving this. Overly affectionate Yuuri was his favourite. And the pet names! He smiled gleefully and embraced his lover. Tonight they had his birthday party. Yuuri had planned everything and Victor was beyond excited. They spent the day lazily until at 6 pm Yuuri forced Victor to get changed so that they could leave. The drive was short. Victor was impressed as he took in the decorated ballroom. In the back was a small ice rink. In the was a stripper pole. Victor could feel anticipation flow thorugh him. It also reminded him of the banquet and he felt himself tear up slightly. 

Dark and light blue balloons decorated the walls. A band was setting up at front and doing sound checks. Tables were set up and decorated with flowers that resembled the flowers he had on his flower crown. Victor adored it and made it clear to Yuuri by pouncing on him. The guests arrived shortly and soon the party was in full swing. Chris, Yurio, Otabek, Mila and many other skaters arrived. Phichit started snapping photos wildly. Everyone complimented Yuuri on the party aesthetic and congartulated Victor. 

After an hour or so Yuuri grabbed a microphone and awkwardly coughed into it. Yurio started putting on his skates and getting the music ready. “Uhm hello everyone!”Yuuri spoke into the microphone.”Yurio and I have prepared a little uhm surprise for Victor since it’s his birthday. It’s been top secret. Hope you enjoy this, Vitya.”He blew Victor a small kiss and rushed off to join Yurio who was standing on the ice. Yurio was now wearing a completely different costume. It was dark blue and black, a stunning design. Yuuri stripped out of his shirt and pants and revealed a black and dark blue costume. Victor noticed that he was wearing his skates.

The song “Shut up and Dance” started to blast through the speakers. People started to dance along to the catchy song. Yurio and Yuuri starting to swirl around the pole that was centered in the middle of ice. They started with complicated step sequences and impressive spins. Then Yuuri climed up on the pole and did difficult rotations as Yurio jumped salchows, quadruple flips and many other highly comlicated jumps. Victor could not believe their stamina and how they were somehow so in sync. Yuuri slowly slid down the pole and both Yuuri and Yurio did a quadruple toe loop at the same time. They did more complicated step sequences and their bodies moved in sync. The program was high difficulty but they managed. Victor had tears streaming down his face as both Yuuri and Yurio performed better than they ever had before. Yuuri landed a quadruple toe loop and then they struck their ending poses. 

People cheered and applauded. Victor was speechless. “That was absolutely beautiful, You are one lucky man, Vitya.” Victor spun around and was greeted by Vanya. Yuuri walked up to him. Victor looked as though he had seen a ghost. Vanya sighed deeply. “Vitya, Yuuri invited me. I didn’t exactly tell him who I was to you but I really wanted to see my little brother again.”Victor’s eyes were as wide as they had ever been. How was she here? After all those years? Yuuri looked at his lover with a lost expression and pulled him close. Victor clung to him. How could she just come back? It had been so long. Vanya watched them nervously. Was Victor upset? Finally Victor sighed. “I don’t want to talk about this now. Let’s enjoy tonight and deal with everything later”. 

Vanya nodded. The rest of the party went well. Victor and Yuuri both got drunk and started dancing like fools. Music blasted around them but they only had eyes for each other. It really was perfect. Well, tomorrow they would have hangovers. Oh well.


	2. Privet moy dorogoy brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the other story. POV Vanya. What happened between them?

Vanya remembers when she became an older sister, Sure everything is slightly hazy but she swears she remembers. She was four years old when her brother was born. His name was Victor. He had gorgeous blue eyes just like her mother and her. Both took after her quite a lot. She remembers him slowly growing up. He was always an eccentric child and if he was comfortable he could be very touchy and clingy. Vanya loved that about her brother. She also noticed how he was quite different from all the other boys in her school. He was in his own world it seemed. He would find the strangest things interesting and always tried to grow out his hair. Vanya never minded and when they had been young their parents had always told her that Victor was ‘quirky’ and that he would grow up to be a ‘normal’ boy. 

They went skating together the first time when he was three. She remembers how much he adored it. His eyes had a happy glow to them and matched the ice perfectly. He glided smoothly and was soon better than Vanya. It’s no wonder that four years later he became a child prodigy. She knew her parents always loved Victor. Their father had always adored him. He had been proud when Victor started skating, even more so when it became clear how much potential Victor had. Her mother had been similar but also keen on correcting his flaws. Neither of her parents were accepting of anything that wasn’t traditional even if the world had moved forward which is why it all went wrong. Her mother always forced Vitya to cut his hair, even if he cried and threw tantrums. She would hiss to him in a low voice until he knelt at her knees. His voice would shake as he begged her for forgiveness and apologized for crying because boys don’t cry. Her mother would nod and say “learn your lessons well, Vitya”. 

She remembers when Victor was seven and had been talking about his teacher who was leaving for two weeks to go on her honeymoon. “Mrs Avdeyeva is was very excited today in class”. He spoke happily. Their mother had hummed and asked “What’s her husband’s name, Vitya?” Victor had chuckled and said “she’s married to a woman”. Her mother’s face had twisted oddly. She had looked Victor straight in the face. Then her icy eyes turned to her husband. “I told you that you school allowed THOSE people in! We need to get Vitya out of there quickly. He may be contaminated!” Vanya didn’t understand where her mother’s fury was coming from. She looked back at Victor who had a lost expression on his face. “Mama?”he asked softly. She had turned to look at him. “Women don’t marry women. Men don’t love other men. They are sick, Vitya.” Victor had recoiled at that. “B-but Mama” he had said as his lip quivered. Their mother had glared and left.

Victor went to a different school after that day. One that Mother approved of. He was forced to wear a suit every day and cut his hair short. Vanya remembers Victor running into her room after the first day, tears streaming down his face. “T-t-they were so mean, Vanya!”he sobbed into her chest. “They called me a f*g. I don’t know what that is. They asked me if I was a girl. They laughed at my excitement when I liked the poem we read in English class. In French they called me a know-it all since I spoke more French then them”. Her brother continued to choke on his words and she held him tightly. She placed soft kisses in his hair and whispered words of comfort. Their father found them hours later. Victor had fallen asleep, tear tracks still visible on his face.

Father sighed deeply. “I take it Vitya didn’t have the best day.”He said sadly as he watched how his son clung onto his sister. Vanya nodded sadly. “I wish I could protect him” she whispered. Her father nodded. He picked Victor up carefully and kissed his forehead. “I’ll talk to your mother. I won’t let Vitya suffer.” Vanya nodded sadly. A question on the tip of her tongue. Should she ask? She had started noticing how Victor would wrinkle his nose when she asked him what kind of a wife he wanted. When they read fairytales he always wanted to have his own prince rather than a princess. “She can save herself or meet another princess and escape together. Then I can have the prince”. He had told her one night when she read him to sleep. 

Father noticed the worried look on his daughter’s face. “What it is, moye ditya?”he asked carefully. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. “Would you still love Vitya if he were to be untraditional?”Her father cocked his head. “What do you mean?”She sighed deeply. “I-i-i think Vitya may love men more than your average man. I think he doesn’t want a wife. I-i think he wants a h-h-husband”. The silence was deafening. She was scared to look up. “Vanya, I will love and your support your brother no matter what. I’ve always known that Vitya didn’t want girls. He once asked me why I love Mama and after I explained he said that he thought the boy in his class with brown eyes and black hair was pretty.”He looked at Victor who was sleeping in his arms. “It took me a few months but he is my little son. I love him unconditionally. I would never be so horrible as to kick out my child for who they love. I will just give his boyfriend the talk although I am not looking forward to having to give him the sex talk.”

Vanya felt relief flow through her. She felt hopeful for Vitya. He would be alright. Their father would protect them. They would be OK. Victor continued to skate and soon started competing. He got better every day and continued to amaze. Her mother was still disapproving but her father supportive and was there when Victor needed him. She and Victor stayed close. Victor was eleven now and had a competition coming up. Vanya, Victor and Yakov(Victor’s coach) were all flying to Thailand for the competition. Their father was driving, it was a cold day and there was ice on the road. The weather channel said it would stay like this for quite a while but it was Russia so this was to be expected. “I could have skated to the airport” Victor had joked. Father laughed. “You would tire yourself out, Vitya” he said fondly. Vanya laughed at her brother. They said their goodbyes and got on the plane. 

The competition went well. Vanya cheered and hugged her brother tight. He was doing wonderful. In the evenings they would call their father and talk about how it went. They could hear their mother murmur in the background but mostly she kept to herself. “Good luck tomorrow, Vitya. We’re so proud of you” his father spoke through the phone. The next day Victor won gold. He smiled cheerfully and hugged Vanya tightly. Vanya kissed his cheeks, she was so proud of her little brother. “You were amazing!”she said happily as she held him close. Cameras flashed around them. Yakov nodded approvingly at Victor. “Well done, kid.” Then he turned stern. “No sneaking in a quad next time, Vitya. I will make you quit if you do it again.” Victor simply laughed. Vanya giggled, as if Yakov could actually stop Victor.

They texted their father as they boarded the plane. There had been a slight delay so they would arrive close to midnight. Victor slept on Vanya’s shoulder. He emitted little snores. Vanya sighed happily. She really loved her little brother. Yakov chose to doze off as well. Soon sleep overtook her as well. As they arrived at the airport it felt deserted and bleak. It was close to 1 am. The night was pitch black. Vanya and Victor were holding hands. Their father was meant to pick them up. After a twenty minute wait Yakov started to grumble. “Where is he?”He grabbed his phone and dialed their father’s number. There was no response. They waited for another hour before Yakov got a call. It was their mother. She sounded distressed. Yakov’s mouth dropped open. “Oh really? My condolences. Yes, I will tell them. We will see you there”. Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose and a single tear rolled down his face. Vanya and Victor threw him confused looks. 

“There is no easy way to say this but your father has passed away. Due to the darkness the car slipped on ice and he crashed.”Vanya felt her heart drop. Her entire body shook. No… no… no… This couldn’t be real. Tears pooled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She looked over at Vitya who was staring at the floor with a blank expression on his face. He looked hollow. She pulled him close and cried. He didn’t hug back. Together they got into a taxi and headed to the hospital. Victor stayed silent. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. At the hospital their mother ran up to them. “My children” she sobbed. She held Victor and Vanya and they sobbed. Victor entered the room where his father lay. Glass shards pierced his graying skin. His eyes were shut. His skin felt cold. Vitya felt tears fall from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Papa. I miss you. I want you back, Papa. I love you, Papa. Please come back.”He clutched his father’s hand and cried a thousand tears. Vanya watched and her heart broke all over again as she watched Victor lose himself to the grief.

A lot changed after that. Victor continued to compete but his smiles stopped reaching his eyes. Her mother stopped working and became close friends with her bottle. Vanya tried to keep it together but pretty soon she joined her mother. Vodka felt like a friend. Warmth flowed though her whenever she drank it. Victor continued to practise and practise, he stopped taking breaks. He continued to win and win. He became more closed off and the gap between the siblings widened. It was a shock when one night at dinner Victor said he had to tell them something. Both Vanya and her mother were drunk. Vanya was in a haze of warmth. She liked it. It made her forget, how was Vitya still in reality?

“Mama, Vanya. I need to tell you something. I have known this for quite a while but I love guys. I’m gay. I want to marry a beautiful angel one day. He will be my everything. Hopefully a skater too since I would love to skate with him.” Her mother snarled at Victor but Vanya was too lost in her own mind to notice. The twelve year old was taken aback by the look on his mother’s face. She looked terrifying. “You aren’t gay, Vitya” she scoffed. “It’s wrong. I’ve told you so before. You will pay and then I never want to see you again. No son of mine will be that word.” Victor let out a pained noise and started to cry. He looked over at Vanya but she was too far gone to look back. Was she letting this happen? 

A painful slap landed against his cheek. His mother towered over him and continued to land punches. Everything hurt and Victor cried. He wanted his father. He wished he was still here. His body ached and screamed as his mother beat him close to death. Finally she stopped.”Pack your things and never come back!”She bellowed. Victor looked back at Vanya. Pain and fear written on his face. Vanya didn’t look back, She stared at the liquid in her drink. His heart broke and he ran to his room. He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the house. That was the last time she saw her brother. She heard that he moved in with Yakov. She hoped he was alright. Vanya left a few months later and started taking dance classes. Soon she was great.

She followed Victor’s career and was happy when he soared. He deserved it. She wished she could tell him she was sorry and that she loved him. She focused on her career and soon opened a studio where she did dance and pole-dancing classes. She liked her job and enjoyed having fun with people. She had her weekly hookups since relationships were a bore. As time passed she looked up Victor less and less. She had to move on. She heard a rumour that he moved to Japan to coach and rolled her eyes. Typical Victor.

It was more than a year later when she had two new students. Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plistesky. For some reason the names seemed familiar. When the two walked into the studio she felt herself swoon. She had walked up to the black-haired man and kissed him deeply. He had sputtered and flushed red. “I-i-i’m engaged!”he had yelled. She smirked, as if she cared. Then she realised where she knew him from. He was Victor’s fiancée. His brown eyes sparkled although right now they were large as saucers. “I know, pretty boy. Monogamy is boring. Tonight, my place?”she asked. She enjoyed messing with him. There was no way Vanya was going to break her brother’s heart again. She had seen the way he looked at Yuuri. He had found his ice skating prince. She did continue to be rather touchy, c’mon Yuuri was hot. 

Yurio and Yuuri picked up the choreography rather fast. Yuuri was a great pole dancer. He was even better after having some alcohol in his system. He would be free and laugh and dance like a god. Yuuri and Yurio seemed to notice how much she and Victor were alike. She didn’t want to answer too much but decided to mess with them a little. Yurio asked if she and Victor were related and she just hummed. He started her being so touchy a Nikiforov thing. If only they knew… Yuuri really was angel. He was sweet and polite and took the advice she gave him well. If he wasn’t with Victor she definitely would have stolen him.

One day Yuuri and Yurio were slightly late. Yuuri’s hair was ruffled and he looked like sex. She whistled. “Victor sure has good taste” she said and smirked when Yuuri blushed. She put her platinum hair into a long ponytail and grinned when she noticed Yuuri staring.”Like what you see, Katsuki?”she said in a sultry. He flushed red and averted eye contact. Yurio gagged in the background. She smiled and continued to teach. At the end of the lesson Yuuri invited her to Victor’s birthday party. She was shocked but happy. How much did Yuuri know? Maybe she could see Victor?

The 25th arrived sooner than she was expecting. Nerves made her entire body shake. She was wearing a stunning black gown. Her make-up was flawless and her hair was curled. She wanted to know that Victor was good. Her Vitya deserved to be happy. She approved of Yuuri, he was good to Victor. The room was stunningly decorated. She could tell that Yuuri loved Victor deeply and it made her heart beat happily. There was an ice rink with a pole and chairs and tables decorated well. Then she spotted Yuuri. He was grabbing a microphone and stepping forward. He coughed awkwardly and announced the short program that Yurio and him had created for Victor. He smiled at Victor and then Vanya spotted him. He was wearing a neat suit and his hair hung before one of is eyes. They looked at Yuuri with so much love and adoration she nearly had to look away. She laughed at the look of shock on his face when Yuuri said the short program was for him.

She smiled as tears collected in Victor’s eyes during the performance. He had met his soulmate. His wonderful soulmate. Vanya smiled. It had been seventeen years but he was still her little brother Vitya. The one she stepped on the ice with all those years ago. The one she adored as a child. She decided to walk close and say hello. She had to face the music. “That was beautiful. You are one lucky man, Vitya” she said softly. She watched as is body went rigid. He turned around slowly and his eyes widened. His mouth hung open slightly. She could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes.  
“Vitya, Yuuri invited me. I didn’t exactly tell him who I was to you but I really wanted to see my little brother again”. He still said nothing. She could feel discomfort settle in the pit of her stomach. Yuuri appeared at his side and gave him a concerned and loving look.

Victor clung onto him tightly, similar to the way he had clung to Vanya all those years ago. He buried his face in his lover’s neck and Vanya could see him shudder slightly. Yuuri held him close and placed gentle kisses on his head, face and neck. Any skin he could reach. He whispered some words into Victor’s ear and Victor sighed. He looked at Vanya, determination clear in his eyes. “ I don’t want to talk about this now. Let’s enjoy tonight and deal with everything later”. Vanya accepted this easily. She had seen her brother and he was happy with Yuuri . That is all that mattered. She smiled and nodded. She laughed as Victor and Yuuri got increasingly drunk and smiled when her brother and Yuuri stared into each other’s eyes lovingly. They would talk soon but now he deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated. Have a nice day.


End file.
